Kubla Khan't
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot The Time Squad tries to reform Kublai Khan, who is now a comic book nerd, by ripping up his comics, which gets Tuddrussel sentenced to death. When Larry and Otto can't get Tuddrussel out, Larry calls Tuddrussel's ex-wife, Sheila (also a time cop) and her robot partner, the XJ5. Synopsis Time Squad appears in medieval China around 1251, where Otto reminds the team that they are looking for Kublai Khan. Tuddrussel is admiring blueprints for a new laser he wants when Otto suddenly hears voices nearby. Inside a palace, an old man is lecturing Kublai Khan, saying that he should be conquering places instead of reading comic books. Kublai ignores the man, who turns out to be his grandfather Genghis Khan, frustrating him. Larry and Otto are ready to speak with Kublai when Tuddrussel intervenes, saying that he has seen plenty of missions just like this, so he can handle this himself while Otto and Larry sightsee. Otto and Larry get talked into agreeing, allowing Tuddrussel to handle it “Tuddrussel-style.” He calls for Kublai’s attention, then rips one of his limited-edition comics, infuriating him. Meanwhile, Larry and Otto are having fun exploring the local village and are getting photos of themselves taken by a peasant, when Otto suddenly sees a poster for Tuddrussel’s execution nearby. Larry plans to get Tuddrussel out of prison by dressing as an attorney and entering the prison, but he is denied entry, worrying Otto. Larry then says that he could call for emergency backup, revealing to Otto that there are more Time Squad officers working in any point in time. He hesitates at doing so, since Tuddrussel won’t like it, but does so under pressure from Otto. He types on his arm, then lets out a distress signal. A woman and a robot appear and greet Larry, who calls them Sheila and XJ5. Larry explains that Tuddrussel got himself arrested and introduces Otto as an orphan they "sort of adopted" (although Sheila calls it abduction) while XJ5 scans the prison with x-ray vision, locating Tuddrussel. He gives Sheila the information and she leaves to get Tuddrussel. She gets past the guards easily, and finds Tuddrussel with radio assistance from XJ5. Tuddrussel is upset at Larry when he sees Sheila, and assures her that he was just about to bust out on his own. She frees him from his chains with a laser when they are suddenly attacked by ninjas who followed her. She and Tuddrussel battle them, while Tuddrussel tries to justify keeping Otto by calling him his nephew. She and Tuddrussel then scale the wall under fire from archers, who manage to hit Tuddrussel’s rear, and she informs him that she got a promotion, to his annoyance. Later, after Tuddrussel is reunited with his unit, Tuddrussel insists that he can handle it from here. But Sheila reminds him that because they were called in for an an emergency, Time Squad regulation states that she and XJ5 can't leave the mission until its completion. Down below from the cliff, Kublai Khan is seen riding with a military procession. Tuddrussel suggests that they all leave the mission, since Kublai seems to be back to conquering, when Kublai suddenly shoots a massive laser at a tree. Sheila asks Tuddrussel where he might have gotten a hold of such a device, and Tuddrussel realizes that Kublai might have found his magazine with blueprints for the laser he was looking at, and leaves to get it from him. Sheila lets down her guard when Tuddrussel leaves, and mentions to Otto that at one point she and Tuddrussel were married and it obviously didn't work out, leading Larry and XJ5 to chuckle amongst themselves over it. Tuddrussel ends up getting captured by Kublai's army again. Exasperated, Sheila has XJ5 do something quick, and he sends out a dragon hologram, scaring Kublai’s men and scaring Kublai into dropping his weapon. Tuddrussel brings back the laser, which XJ5 and Sheila confiscate. Tuddrussel asks her to not mention anything incriminating or embarrassing in her report to headquarters, leading her to curtly say she'd think about it, and they leave without another word. Otto, shocked, expresses his amazement that Tuddrussel used to be married, making Tuddrussel upset and orders Larry to just take them home already. Gallery Episode22 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode22.jpg|Time Squad arrives in China. Episode22-1.jpg|Tuddrussel admires another laser gun. Episode22-2.jpg|Blueprints for a new laser gun Tuddrussel wants. Episode22-3.jpg|Genghis Khan scolds Kublai Khan about being a comic nerd. Episode22-4.jpg|Tuddrussel convinces Larry and Otto that he can handle the mission alone. Episode22-5.jpg|Tuddrussel "accidentally" rips a rare comic. Episode22-6.jpg|Kublai is shocked. Episode22-7.jpg|Otto and Larry are enjoying themselves. Episode22-8.jpg|Otto notices a sign for Tuddrussel's execution. Episode22-9.jpg|The prison holding Tuddrussel. Episode22-10.jpg|Larry disguises himself as Tuddrussel's attorney. Episode22-11.jpg|Larry is denied entrance. Episode22-12.jpg|Larry hesitates about calling for backup. Episode22-13.jpg|Larry lets out a siren. Episode22-14.jpg|Sheila and XJ5 arrive. Episode22-15.jpg|Larry recognizes the other team; Otto is intrigued. Episode22-16.jpg|Otto introduces himself. Episode22-17.jpg|Larry explains the situation. Episode22-18.jpg|XJ5 uses x-ray vision to look into the prison. Episode22-19.jpg|XJ5's data on the prison. Episode22-20.jpg|XJ5 locates Tuddrussel. Episode22-21.jpg|XJ5 gives Sheila the information. Episode22-22.jpg|Sheila works her way onto the prison grounds. Episode22-23.jpg|Tuddrussel weeps to himself. Episode22-24.jpg|Sheila finds Tuddrussel. Episode22-25.jpg|Tuddrussel insists he can escape by himself. Episode22-26.jpg|Sheila frees him. Episode22-28.jpg Episode22-29.jpg|Ninjas arrive. Episode22-30.jpg|Otto and the robots wait. Episode22-31.jpg|XJ5 insults Larry's "ancient" software. Episode22-32.jpg Episode22-33.jpg|Tuddrussel is hit by an arrow. Episode22-34.jpg|Sheila's grapple. Episode22-35.jpg|Kublai in his military procession. Episode22-36.jpg|Sheila observes while Larry takes care of Tuddrussel. Episode22-37.jpg|Kublai disintegrates a tree. Episode22-38.jpg|Tuddrussel realizes he lost his magazine with the blueprints. Episode22-39.jpg|Sheila reveals that she used to be married to Tuddrussel. Episode22-40.jpg|Larry and XJ5 laugh at how stupid Sheila and Tuddrussel must have been. Episode22-41.jpg|Kublai is about to disintegrate Tuddrussel. Episode22-42.jpg|XJ5's dragon hologram, complete with sound effects. Episode22-43.jpg|Kublai panics. Episode22-44.jpg|Sheila and XJ5 take off with the gun. Trivia *A clip of this episode when Sheila and XJ5 arrive is on cartoonnetwork.com, called "Reinforcements." *The title of the episode should be "Kubla'i' Khan't," but is misspelled as "Kubla Khan't." *This is the second episode where we don't see what the mission is on Larry's computer, the first being "Never Look a Trojan in the Gift Horse." *It is revealed in this episode that Tuddrussel used to be married. *This episode is the first appearances of Sheila and XJ5, who appear later in "Nobel Peace Surprise" and "Ex Marks the Spot." *This is the first time that another Time Squad unit appears or is mentioned. *This is the second time Time Squad visits China, and the second time the team splits up so Larry and Otto can sightsee, the first time being in "Confucius Say... Way Too Much." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1